Warrior Cats: Snowkit's fall (On going)
by Mellowix
Summary: A what-if story, telling what will happen if Snowkit had lived though the Hawk attack. How did he survive? Will he ever return to the life he lost so long ago?
1. Allegiance

A what if story about Snowkit living though the hawk attack. It Takes place just after the entries of Darkest hour and stops before the entries of Midnight (About a 18 moon time gap) . Then 'co-exists' along side the entries of Firestar's quest.

There are some OCs in this Allegiance, to fill it up a bit, due to lack of cannon characters. Also some apprentices have be given new mentors after they were left 'mentorless' after the entries of Darkest hour. (Ex: Jaggedthooth - Rowanpaw and Stonefur - Stormpaw. )

Note: This allegiance is not cannon is any way. It's meant to show the Clans, about a half-moon after Bloodclan is driven out of the Forest. If there are any inconsistences, please tell me.

 _*Also possible spoilers for the Warriors series and for Snowkit's fall.*_

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:** Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws, just received his nine lives.

 **Deputy:** Russetfur - Dark ginger she-cat (Apprentice, Cedarpaw)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Littlecloud - very small tabby tom (Apprentice, Hazepaw)

 **Warriors:**

Oakfur- small light brown tom (Apprentice, Tawnypaw)

Boulder - silver-gray tabby tom with torn ear

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Brownpelt - rich dark brown tom (Apprentice, Gritpaw)

Bushfeather - Brown and black she-cat (Apperntice, Rowanpaw )

Burnleaf - Dark ginger tom with hazel eyes, will be moving to Elder's den soon.

Lochbreath - Mottled white cat with black tail-tip

Nightwing - is a slender black she-cat

Swancloud- grey tom with white specks(Apprentice, Riftpaw)

Tangleburr - Grey and brown she-cat

Palefoot - Silver-tabby tom

Wetfoot - Grey tabby tom with large paw

Flintfang - gray tom with dim amber eyes

Ratscar - scarred dark drown tom with a patchy tail

Stumpytail- is a brown tom with darker stripes and a short tail.

Cinderfur - thin gray tom

Smokefoot - long fur grey tom

Tufteye - Mottled ginger and white tom with blue eyes, with an ear missing.

Plaintail - Silver tabby she-cat with pure white tail

Apprentices:

Tawnypaw - pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Cedarpaw - dark grey tom with amber eyes

Gritpaw - thick-furred brown tom with darker patchs on paws and back.

Riftpaw - Grey tabby she-cat

Hazepaw - white she-cat with brown patchs and pale green eyes

Rowanpaw - is a lithe dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Petalfoot - is a pale brown spotted Queen with dark blue eyes (Mother of Flintfang's kits; Pebblekit, Cherrykit and Limekit)

Saltfur - Very small light grey Queen with Fluffy fur (Mother of Rustkit, a tiny sicky ginger kit.)

 **Elders:**

Runningnose - small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

Fernshade - a Tortoiseshell she-cat

Rowanberry - cream and brown she-cat

Wolfstep - black and white, long legged tom.

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:** Firestar - Flame-colored ginger tabby Tom (Apprentice, Bramblepaw.)

 **Deputy:** Greystripe - Large grey tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Cinderpelt - Gray she-cat with limp

 **Warriors:**

Sandstorm - Pale ginger she-cat

Longtail - tabby tom with dark black stripes (Apprentice, Fernpaw.)

Cloudtail - Long-haired white tom

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - Golden brown tom

Dustpelt - Dark brown tom (Apprentice, Ashpaw.)

Brightheart - White she-cat with light ginger patches, will be moving to the Nursery soon

 **Queens:**

Willowpelt - Pale silver she-cat (Mother of Whitestorm's kits; Sootkit, Rainkit and Sorrelkit.)

Ferncloud - Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks (Expecting Dustpelt's first litter.)

 **Elders:**

Goldenflower -pale ginger she-cat

Frostfur - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail - tortoiseshell she-cat

Speckletail - pale tabby

One-eye -pale gray she-cat, virtually blind and deaf

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:** Leopardstar -unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:** Mistyfoot - Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Featherpaw)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Mudfur -long-haired light brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Blackclaw -smoky black tom

Heavystep -thickset tabby tom (Apprentice, Dawnpaw)

Loudbelly -dark brown tom (Apprentice, Stormpaw)

Shadepelt - Smokey dark grey she-cat

Swallowtail - Young dark tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw- Grey she-cat

Featherpaw - Silver she-cat

Stormpaw - Dark grey tom

 **Queens:**

Mosspelt -tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Frogleap's kits; Willowkit and Dawnkit.)

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:** Tallstar - elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

 **Deputy:** Deadfoot -mottled dark brown tom

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Wetfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Mudclaw - Brown tabby tom

Tornear - tabby tom

Onewhisker - light brown tabby tom

Runningbrook - light gray she-cat

 **Queens:**

Ashfoot - gray queen (Expecting Deadfoot's second litter.)

Morningflower - tortoiseshell queen

Whitetail - small white she-cat (Mother of Onewhisker's kit; Logkit.)

 **Cats outside of the Clans:**

Lucky - Large brown elderly she-cat with a missing tail, that lives in two-nest a day's walk from the Clans.

Snow - Young white tom who is deaf, use to live in Thunderclan.

 **Extra notes:**

Swancloud (Father) = Lochbreath (Daughter).

Brownpelt (Father) + Plaintail (Mother) = Riftpaw (Daughter) and Hazepaw (Daughter).

Writing, OCs (c) Me.

Warrior Cats series (c) Erin hunter.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 _' A brown patched kit bubbled up and down the den made from hollowed reeds with her brown pelted friend. The new den they were in, was crowded and had a strange new fishy scent to it._

 _The patched kit gave a surprise attack, lunging at her friend. The two of them tussled in dust, squealing with delight. They rolled toward one of their strange new clanmates. The she-cat shuddered and tensed back as they neared._

 _Their was a sudden and clear yap that pierced the air, "Stay away from them!". The patched kit turned to the stern eyes of her mother. Using her long fluffy tail, the patched kit's mother drawed her into the safety of her belly. Protecting her prized kits. The brown kit's mother rushed over and struggled to carry the growing kit by his scruff._

 _The patched kit gave up and sunk down into the fur of mother, in a huff. Her litter-mate, a silver tabby she-cat, nervously buried her head deeper into her mother's pelt as the patched kit laid down._

 _The Patch-kited took a another look at the new queens and whispered to her mother, "What's wrong with them? Why can't I go near them."._

 _Her mother spoke in a hushed tone, "They're not like us. Those are the cats that have taken our prey, land, camp. They're good for nothing, fish eaters. You hear me? They're a mockery of all good hard-working wild cats."._

 _She countuined, "You've got strong kin and you don't want to be mixing yourself with selfish cats". Her eyes moved to hover over a tiny bundle of ginger fur, asleep, "Or weaklings…". '_

Chapter 1:

Snow stared into the large lush forest that lay beyond his small garden. The fresh scents and rich colours seemed to calling to him to return to a life he had lost long ago. Just then the fence under Snow's paws violently shock as a larger cat leapt onto it. It was Lucky, his mentor and only friend. The Elderly she-cat had grief in her eyes, "Watching over the forest again, I see.", Snow managed to read from her lip movement. "Yeah." Snow probably said in a low voice.

He began to claw the Wooden fence in frustration. Should he tell her? Lucky however, just seemed to be oblivious to Snow's irritation. Snow could only let out a long lasting sigh. There was no way around it. He slowly turned his head to lucky and mewed "I have to leave.".

Surprisingly, Lucky gave an understanding nod, "I knew this day would come eventually.". Snow tipped his head to the side in confusion, "But why are you so willing to give me up? I thought you were lonely before the two-legs brought me here.", he questioned.

"Because you're Clan-born. I don't blame for wanting to leave, it's just in your blood. It wouldn't be fair for you send the rest of your life here where you'll just be unhappy." giving a small smile after finishing speaking.

Snow glanced at Lucky with sad eyes. Her head was hang low in sadness. Snow got up to his paws and held his head high, "I changed my mind. I won't go. It unfair on you, I won't allow you to be lonely.". Lucky breathing sped up in a chuckle, giving Snow a lick to the back of the ear. Snow did his best not to act embarrassed. She gave a playful sigh, "You're a funny kitten, you know that. But every chick's time eventually comes to fled the nest and now your time. You need to return to where you belong.", Snow slowly nodded. To be honest, she was completely right.

Snow glanced into the mysterious forest once more, his heart pounding with excitement. He just wanted to leap off this fence and ran into the wonders beyond, to never look back. However he paws still remained firmly rooted to the wood. Lucky lay her tail tip on Snow's shoulder, she meowed, "You don't have to leave right this heartbeat. You should at least have something to eat before going all the way to the clans."

"Oh yeah. Good idea.", realising that running off without a plan would be a pretty mouse-drained move. Lucky lead the way back into the garden. Just like always; two silver dishes were neatly placed side by side right by the red stone wall with a little window. Snow sat down by the left dish with his tail laid over his paws. While Lucky sat by the door. With a single Mew, the door instantly opened to show an Elderly female two-leg. It carried a small grey dish with colourful markings around its sides.

Snow took a moment to take in the juicy meaty smells. Slowly, the Two-leg filled the two dishes with soft-meat. Snow's fur pricked when he looked at his House-folk's calm face. Was it even aware of what he was planning? Though Snow quickly banished though thoughts to the back of his mind. Snow's belly clawed at him to eat. Well can't argue with your stomach. Snow dived into his food like an angry hawk.

Snow sat in the shade of large tall oak tree in the late noon sun, washing his front paws. He licked his lips from a satisfying meal. But Snow couldn't imagine the satisfaction he would get, when he actually managed to catch his food all by himself. He looked up at the clear blue sky filled with these fluffy flying sheep, lucky had told him about. He would sleeping under the stars from now on. Not the low sky of the Two-leg nests any more.

Snow ears twitched with excitement that the Clan-life would bring him; the adventure, the fresh meat, jumping from tree to tree like a squirrel, the freedom of running through the forest with the skill to take on any annoying loners and rouges that would get in your way.

A red leaf drifted down from the high branches of the oak tree. Snow dashed forward, grabbing it in mid-air. He landed on all four with the leaf firmly in his grasp. Snow purred with excitement. Dashing into a nearby pile of leaves, spending down a wave red and yellow rain. Meanwhile Lucky hovered just around the back of the garden.

Snow nodded to his friend. Without another moment to waste, his legs spent him flying though the air, the wind in his face. Narrowly clearing the fence, he landed on the other side with a *thump* on the other side. Taking on last deep breath, he began his journey into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

The trees around him stood tall and strong. Their branches reaching out so high, it was as if they were holding up the sky itself. It made Snow feel a little small. A thin layer of frost cover the woodland floor, it glittered like stars in the fading light. It crunched pleasantly under his paw pads. Though despite trying to ignore it, Snow's muscles felt as if they were burning from the inside from an entire day's walking. His stomach wasn't doing much better either. How much longer to go?

Snow shock himself down. No. A real Clan cat wouldn't let a little bit of traveling defeat them and neither would he. Snow matched on.

The stream he was following began to curve sideways, away the twoleg farm lands. The land around him began to arch upwards as Snow began to climb up a steep hillside. Snow's breath slowly turned to panting. Once he had finally cleared the hill, the orange and red skies overhead had turned dim as the last light from the sun disappeared over the horizon. Now the sky turned to a smokey grey with the first star just managing to break through.

The air become chilled, it felt as if little insects were nipping at his white pelt. This wasn't working. Snow found an old rotting two-leg post and leaned up against it.

Snow raised his muzzle, taking in the nearby scents. There were so smells intermingled together, at first Snow had difficulty telling them apart. However one old musty smell stood out to him. Wild Cats. Though he had no idea if they were just rouges or actual Clan cats. He began to try and follow. It seemed to have no clear pattern to it. Some were completely stale while others fresh. It zigzagged many times. Soon it drifted beyond the stream and deeper into the woods. Snow's head hurt.

He needed to think through this again; He been walking the whole day, Lucky had said a day's walk following this stream would bring him to the Clans' territories, He'd done that, now he was scenting wild cats, but where would he go from here? Snow looked up upwards, the moon was flying high. Maybe it was best to call it a night.

Snow wandered into a nearby clearing, searching for a shelter. Snow settled on a small cluster of ferns next to an old ash tree. It almost did nothing to keep him out of the cold but it was better than nothing. He closed his eyes as a cold breeze ruffled his back fur. It spent unpleasant shivers down his spine.

Snow curled up into a tight ball on a nest of dried leaves. He didn't know for long he stayed like that but he never dare move from that spot.

Snow groaned as light become too much to try and sleep any more. He hadn't gotten as much sleep as he would of liked. His body ached from laying on the hard ground for the whole night.

He stretched then slipped out of his fern shelter into the open air. The layer of frost had now longed melted, making the ground damp and the area fresh. Snow's month felt dry, he realised how thistly he was. Snow calmly padded over the flowing stream and began lapping at the icy water.

Snow had only had a few drops, when he felt his whispers began to twitch. Snow stopped, looking around. Prey? He smelt the air, the old wild cats scents were a lot stronger now. He span around.

The wooden around him remind dormant. Just then, Snow noticed a bush's leaves began to rustle, that was Snow's cue to ran. He made a dash for the farm-land in the far distance as quickly as his paws would take him. There was sudden movement all around him, so fast he had no idea what was going on. His eyes couldn't could barely track any of it.

Without warning, claws slashed at Snow's flank. Snow could only gasp as flashing shapes danced around him. He blindly flailed out trying to hit something. Then there was more on his back leg as something bit down in it. What should he do? Using his right back paw, he kicked out. Surprisingly he actually felt his paw hit something hard and bony.

He tried to roll to the side and break away. However before he could, he felt a sudden weight on his back, slamming his head into the earth, pinning him down. Snow felt terrified.


	4. Chapter 3

A few heartbeats passed with Snow not daring to move. But he soon was forced to gain the courage to look into the eyes of his attackers. Angry looking faces surrounded the young cat. All of them had fresh battle wounds that were just starting to heal. Just then, Snow realised that a small brown tom was speaking to him, however his lip movements were so rapid and so fast that Snow couldn't pick up a single word he was saying. Snow had to do something. But why? He was able to understand every word Lucky had said back at his Twoleg-nest.

"You have to slow down your talking. I'm deaf, I'm deaf." Snow interrupting the tom. The wild cats looked at each other with shocked eyes. The brown tom step forward once more, his lip movement much more slow yet completely over-exaggerated this time. "Can. You. Understand. Me. Now?" he meowed painfully slowly. Snow just nodded.

Another one the wild cats, A mottled she-cat's attention turned to something above Snow. "It's fine. You can get off him now, he's no threat." the she-cat uttered.

The weight on Snow's back was then lifted as the cat pinning his down got off him. Though Snow still reminded lowed to the floor.

He was now able to get a good look at the cat who had pinned him down. A young tortoiseshell she-cat that couldn't of been more than a few moons older than himself. Then Snow felt as if a boulder had fallen on his shoulders. He knew this cat… or least did.

Vague memories flashed in his head of a time he barely remembered. "Tawnykit?" asked Snow. The She-cat seemed to be frozen to the floor from the shock of this strange cat knowing her name. The brown tom turned to her, "You know this Kittypet?" he meowed. "Well, I-I…", unable to form proper words. Snow stood in before this become an awkward situation. "I was your old den-mate. Remember? The one taken by the hawk." Snow saying hopefully.

It took another heartbeat before her face lit up, "Snowkit? You're alive?". Snow smiled. No one had called him that name for what felt like entirety. "Of confuse." he boosted. Snow now felt like he had an explosion of excitement inside of him. The overjoyed cats jumped and leapt around each other like deer as if they were kits all over again.

Snow could see from the counter of his eye the confused expressions of other Wild cats. After Snow had calmed down, the brown tom began to question them, "Tawnypaw-". Tawnypaw? So that was her name now. "-explain.", he spoke his fangs being slight bared.

Tawnypaw flicked her tail over Snow's forehead, he felt a little put off by the unfamiliar gesture. She began to explain, "He was one of my old nursery-mates, Snowkit, back in Thunderclan. He taken by a hawk and we all thought he was dead but… Here he is.".

The Clan cats turned to each other and began talking at a neutral pace. Snow didn't like the feeling of someone talking about you yet you had no idea what they were saying.

Tawnypaw left Snow's side and joined her fellow Clan-cat while Snow was forced to sit at the edge of the group. Now that Snow wasn't being threaten anymore, he was able to get his first proper look at the Clan-cats. Their bulky muscles shown though their pelts and their teeth either gleamed a healthy white or a un ugly yellow. Their pelts filled with faded scars as if they had been in seasons worth of mighty battles. That's when Snow noticed how thin they were. Snow couldn't help but look down at his own plump kittypet-fat belly. Snow's ears twitched.

So those what Clan cats looked liked…

The group broke away from each other once again. "We're taking you back to our camp. Blackstar needs to hear this.", mewed the brown tom.


	5. Chapter 4

Snow padded on though the unfamiliar territory. Tawnypaw had now told him all the names of other cats in patrol; Applefur the light brown she-cat, Burnleaf a ginger tom and of course Oakfur, Tawnypaw's mentor.

She seemed eager to tell him about all the things in Clan life that Snow either had never learnt or he'd had missed. She talked so ridiculously fast that Snow couldn't pick up a word she was saying. So he politely nodded occasionally to show he was paying attention to a conversion that he really wasn't a part of.

The Clan cats surrounded Snow from all directions. Cutting off any possible escape routes. He felt barricaded in like a prisoner. He was a prisoner. Not a single word was even muttered from the other cats. So this what 'silence' must be like.

The woodland around them soon began to space out and trees become pines, giant but thin. The nearly bare earth was covered in spiky pine needles, that pricked at Snow's paws. Though the most striking thing about this place, was how dark it was. The light couldn't get past the thick layer of thorn like leaves of the canopy. In fact he could barely see the sky.

The rare patches of light that managed to pull though, were over crowded with tightly packed ferns and brambles. It was slightly surprising any undergrowth grew here at all.

After a while, they began approach an area where the pines began to space out even more to make way for a hugely overgrown patch of thicket. Ivy and other various plants clung onto the nearby the trees and each other, in a desperate scramble to find the sun. It grew and grew until it created uneven walls of mixed greens.

Was this the "camp" that Oakfur had mentioned? Snow even thought he could see small glimpses of movement from inside of it. Tawnypaw flicked her tail tip at an angle, Snow didn't know what it meant but assumed it meant for him to follow.

Soon the patrol began to pick their way through the overgrown wall thicket. Snow made sure to stay close to Tawnypaw. They passed through a small well-worn gap in between two fern bushes that served as an entrance. Roots or vines tugged at his fur like armes trying to pull him away.

As he entered into a clearing, the sun's light flooded it. The light blinded Snow for a mere heartbeat, he quickly turning away from it. The clearing was bustling with Clan cats of all; shapes, colours, sizes and ages. They all hung out in small groups, scattered around the large clearing. All doing their own thing; Some eat with dead animals clutched in their paws, some bathed in the warming patches of sunlight while two kits bounced around each other under the watchful eye of their mother.

The camp itself was line with hollowed out bushes, patched and layered with shrubbery. Snow had to admit they looked somewhat nicer than his fern shelter. At far end of the clearing, were large grey boulders piled on top of one another. There was two openings in boulders, to create a sort of double cave.

The patrol come further in the camp, to fully announce their arrival to the rest of the Clan. The Clan cats began to notice the newcomer the patrol had dragged in. Several of the Clan cats began to anxiously whisper to each other. Many of their stares directly aimed at Snow. A white and brown she-cat even picked up her meal and left all together. This made him feel uneasy.

The Clans clearly didn't take too kindly to outsiders. The patrol wondered off into separate directions, Snow was completely confused. Who was he meant to go with?

Then realized Oakfur in front of him, Oakfur arched his ears towards the cave entrances. "This way." he meowed. Snow reluctantly followed.

Snow, Oakfur and Tawnypaw all padded over to one of the cave entrances. The cave was small, only allowing a few cats in there at a time. It's walls were cracked. The back of the cave was engulfed in shadows, like a dark fog. Snow flinched when he realized the outline of a cat in the gloom. As the cat stood up from a moss nest, the shadows moved away from his face. The cat was a large muscular white tom with piercing yellow eyes and- six toes? Yuck.

"Oakfur, why have you brought this kittypet into camp?", The large tom asked. Oakfur did his best to explain, "Well Blackstar, he's called Snow and apparently this kittypet use to be one of Tawnypaw's old den-mates before she joined Shadowclan.".

So this was "Blackstar" that kept on being mentioned earlier. Though Snow couldn't help but wonder, Why was he called 'Black'star? He had far more white fur then black.

Blackstar turned to Tawnypaw, "Is this true?". Tawnypaw nodded, "Yes, He's Snowkit, the one taken by Hawk a few moons ago.".

Blackstar then had a sudden look of sympathy, "You mean Speckletail's kit?". At that heartbeat, Snow felt hollow. Speckletail. Was that the name of his- of his mother?

Snow quickly pushed the dark thoughts away and tried to catch up with conversation. Snow managed to catch what Oakfur was saying, mid-sentence, "-I'm not sure if he will any use to the Clan. He's deaf.", Oakfur spoke with a stern look. Snow blood boiled. He wasn't completely useless.

Blackstar began to look doubtful so Snow come to his own defense, "Please don't spend me away. I've been planning this all my life and it took me entire day just to get here".

Annoyedly, this didn't seem to do much to sway Blackstar's uncertainly. "What made you even come back to the Clans anyway? Surely you would prefer a safe twoleg nest after you were nearly killed at such a young age." questioned Blackstar.

Snow couldn't help but be overjoyed by the question. He could go on for days for boredom that was living as a Kittypet. So Snow tried to make his answer as noble as possible, "Clan blood runs in my veins. Of confuse I returned here, this is where I belong." he boosted. Snow couldn't help but feel impressed with himself,of how awesome that made his sound.

"You have spirit, I'll give you that." meowed Blackstar. Snow's mood sack like a boulder. He had spirit? That was it?

"Do you think we should take him to the Thunderclan border?" Oakfur suggested. Blackstar took another heartbeat before answering, "...No. Not yet. I'll have to talk to Russetfur about this, first. I'll decide what to do with him before sunset.".

Oakfur's ear pricked up. "But what is Snow going to do before then? It's not even sunhigh, for starclan's sake." Oakfur argued.

"That's up to you, Oakfur. Now if excuse me, I got some patrols to sort out.", Blackstar padded over to the entrance, the three cats had to shuffle round in the small space to let him though. As soon as Blackstar's tail tip disappeared around the stone counter, Oakfur groaned to himself.

As they made their way out of the leader's den, Tawnypaw playfully damped into Snow. "It looks like you might be able to join Shadowclan after all.", she mewed with a smile.

Though Oakfur shock his head at his apprentice, "Don't get you're hopes up too fast. Blackstar still hasn't decided anything yet.".

Soon they had settled down near a nettle bush tucked away at the side of the caves, away from any prying eyes. "So what are we going to do with you?", Oakfur asked himself.

"I could give him a tour round camp." Tawnypaw offered.

"Well I…", Oakfur failing to find an excuse. He sighed, "Alright, but don't be too long. You still need to hunt for the elders and I want to work on that back kick of yours.".

"Fine.", Tawnypaw moaned. Snow looked around in confusion, with things happening too quickly and him not agreeing to any of it. "Come on.", Tawnypaw called from across the camp. With little other choice, Snow rushed over to join her.


	6. Chapter 5

They had cleared about half of the camp by now, the tour was taking much longer than Snow had expected. He knew Oakfur certainly wasn't going to be too pleased about it.

Tawnypaw had already introduced him to the; Leader's den, Medicine Cat den, Apprentice's dens and Elder's den. Lucky had definitely, never told him about this kind of stuff before. The two young cats soon come to an entrance of an another den. Snow peeked inside. He could only say two words, "It's huge.", he exclaimed.

"It has to be.", Tawnypaw explained, "This is where all our warriors sleep.". Like many of the other dens, nests made from moss to feathers, lay all over the place. With the occasional lump of fur of a sleeping warrior.

"Me and Cedarpaw will is probably be sleeping here soon.", Tawnypaw commented. Snow looked over his shoulder, "When will you picking your warrior name?" he asked.

Tawnypaw didn't seem to understand the question, "Picking? We don't pick our warrior name, Snow. Blackstar chooses them." she admitted. "Oh." Snow similarly said, slightly disappointed.

Out of nowhere, Snow felt another pelt dump into him, that winded him a bit. Snow staggered a few tail-lengths away from the entrance, to see a pretty white she-cat standing there. Snow felt a rush of warmth surge through his body, as he blushed. Her eyes were still half-close and unfocused. "Umm… Hell-" Snow began.

However as soon as the she-cat relieved Snow was there, her fur stood on end to make herself look twice her size. She hissed and unsheltered her claws. Snow trembled. "Intruder." she declared, about to pounce on the young tom.

Just in time, Tawnypaw quickly stepped in between the two cats, making a protective wall. "Lochbreath, He's not an intruder, he's a guest." Tawnypaw growled.

Lochbreath's aggression soon faded. She narrowed her eyes. She come alarmly far into Snow's personal space and sniffed him curiously. This was when Snow began to wonder why she had "breath" for a suffix? However when she opened her mouth to speak, Snow understood exactly why. Snow tightened up when the vile stench suffocated his nostrils. What had this cat been eating?

All the while, Lochbreath babbled on about something, Snow couldn't pick up on. Snow and Tawnypaw exchanged glances and Snow did his best to explain, "Excuse me, can speak a little slower and- A little further away.".

Lochbreath stepped back, confused. "Why?" she asked simply. Tawnypaw did the talking for him, "He's deaf. So you'll have talk slowly to him.".

Just then, Lochbreath into a expulsion of laughter. "A deaf kittypet as a guest? What is this? Thunderclan?", She deterred.

"Hey." Snow mewed, offended. Lochbreath finally calmed down from her outburst, bowed her head slightly, "Sorry. I guess got a bit carried away there.". Snow found himself accepting the apology surprising easily. Lochbreath made awkward face, "So what's your Name than?".

"Oh, um- Snow." He trying to answer quickly. Lochbreath nodded, getting to her paws, "Well, it was good to meet you Snow. Hope you get to join the Clan.", she turned and whispered to Tawnypaw, "Wait, he trying to join the Clan right?".

Tawnypaw nodded. Lochbreath mewed again, "Well good, luck with that then, Snow.". The white she-cat began to head the center of the camp. Snow called after her, "Thanks for that.".

Once left with Tawnypaw, Snow commented, "She was nice.". Tawnypaw gave him a sad smile, "Keep your guard though. Some of my Clanmates aren't half as nice as Lochbreath. Most of them don't like Kittypets.".

"Yeah, I can definitely see that." Snow agreed.

Just than, Snow got a strange feeling he was being closely watched. He scanned the camp and met two blazing green eyes because of it. A fierce looking she-cat began padding towards him, her head and tail held high. Snow then noticed a smaller black tom trailing behind her.

The ginger she-cat yelled something and Tawnypaw rushed over to her, leaving Snow alone. Tawnypaw called back to Snow, "Meet you at apprentice's den after my training." before stopping in front of the Ginger cat. She meowed an order to the two apprentices and they hurried to the camp's entrance. Snow watched them disappear though the green screen of leaves before finally being confronted by the Ginger she-cat. She was well built and looked down at Snow as if he were irritating kit.

Like when Snow had first meet Oakfur, the ginger cat underestimated Snow's lip reading ability, "So. Are. You. Snow?", She said, ridiculously slowly. Snow hesitated before speaking, "Y-Yes. But... just saying, You can speak a little quicker.".

Her month then began flapping wildly, as she spoke in a "normal" pace. What in the name of the moon was she saying? "Excuse me-" Snow mewed, trying to timbly get her attention. She didn't seem to notice. "Excuse me." Snow proclaimed, more harshly and clearly.

The ginger cat stopped mid-sentence, looking down at him with stern eyes. It looked like she didn't like being interrupted, which made Snow begin to regret his decision. But he forced himself to carry on, "Sorry- But you need to be a little slower now, I can't understand you.".

The ginger she-cat didn't speak for another few heartbeats in thought. Cats around the clearing began to take notice of the overly dramatic scene, what Snow did his best to ignore.

"Is this an okay speed for you now?", she finally asked, a little angrily. Snow swallowed, "Yes.".

She sighed. "My name Russtetfur, if you don't yet.", she randomly added. So this was the deputy. Snow felt a little flattered to be talking to such a high ranking member of the Clan.

Russetfur began to walk off and signaled with her tail for Snow to follow. "So from what I hear from Blackstar, you want to join Shaodwclan?". Snow sped up his pace to keep up, "Yeah, I've wanted to return the Clans all my life.", Snow announced, excitedly. 

"Shadowclan won't accept just any Furballs that happen to stumble into the woods, even if you are Clan-born.", She spoke looking back at Snow, "You will have to prove yourself.". They began to leave the safety of camp behind them as they entered the overgrown wall of almost solid green. Snow muttered under his breath as he had entered the maze of weeds.

Once again, vines and stems tangled around his legs, making every step a fight. He looked ahead to see the Dark pelt of Russetfur against the green fog. She moved through the camp entrance with ease. She seemed to glide through it, like a bird effortlessly soaring through the air.

Why was this so hard for him? Was it because she was really thin? Or… Was it because he was really fat? No need worry, he told himself. The Clan life would wipe him into shape soon.

After clearing the brambles and thorns, Russetfur continued her little screech, "In the four Clans you got be; skilled, crafty and willing to risk your life for your Clanmates.". They wandered back into the Forest with rivers of shadows and towering pines.

"Wow, seems quite extreme.", Snow abimmited. "If you're allowed to join, you'll have to go under warrior training. Where you'll learn to hunt and fight but it's will be take a lot of hard work affect, specially for someone like you. " Russetfur explained.

"So what are the apprentices learning now?", Snow asked out of curiosity. "Banger defense." answered Russetfur.

Banger defense? Snow stopped dead in his tracks. "Banger defense?" He exclaimed, horrified. Russetfur turned to look back at him with a confused expression, "What about it?".

"We have to fight bangers all on our own?", Snow gasped.

"No, you mousebrain.", cuffing Snow over the ear for his stupidity. "Don't do that." Snow protested. His ear beginning to hurt.

"As a group. No cat can take on a banger singled-pawed.", Russetfur shaking her head. The two cats were now heading to a slightly more dense part of the forest. The Pines become stumper and undergrowth become plentiful. Covered every tail-length of the dark woodland floor. Mushroom coiled around rotting logs, dotted around the area, like snakes.

Snow was than struck the powerful acrid smell of a far away Thunderpath, a large one. Russetfur then took a sharp turn, taking Snow off guard.

"Let's not waste anymore time.", Russetfur mewed, breaking off into a run. "Wait. Where are we going?", questioned Snow as he rushed after her. Russetfur just smiled, a kind of smile that told Snow, whatever is was, Snow wouldn't enjoy it but Russetfur definitely would. "You'll see.", She teased.

Soon when Snow was just about to lose his breath, the plants of forest moved way for a small clearing. Large boulders erupted from ground to create a ragged grey hill. Russetfur's took the lead, leaping from rock to rock and quickly getting to the top.

However Snow wasn't nearly as graceful, having to climb his way up. Using his experience climbing trees, Snow used his claws to grip the hard stone. The smooth surface under his paw pads, reminded him of the hard floors at his old test-leg nest.

He'd made it halfway up, when he noticed Russetfur sitting on the top with her tail over her paws. She closely watching him with judging eyes. He had to prove himself.

Gathering his energy in his back legs, he sprang as high as he could. While in midair, he outstretched his front paws, grabbing the ledge. Than scrambling up the last of the way.

On top of the boulders, it was surprisingly flat. With the top of it being cover in a soft layer of dim moss. Serval cats were gathered in a circle, Snow instantly recognised Tawnypaw and Oakfur among them. Tawnypaw nodded to Snow.

In the center, were two young cats, a brown tom and silver tabby she-cat. Snow watched in amazement as the brown tom tugged at the she-cat's scruff but she countered with sharp kick to the underbelly, sending the tom rolling away. A slightly lighter brown tom yelled at the young tom, "Come on, Gritpaw. Don't let you belly by exposed like that.".

Gritpaw quickly got back to his paws and charged. The tabby she-cat stood her ground, slashing upwards. Gritpaw driven out the way and come up behind her. He landed on her back and nipped the ears.

"That's enough. Good work you two.", Gritclaw's mentor mewed, pleased.

When Russetfur stood forward, the apprentices broke apart and stood aside, respectfully. "We got a newcomer, today." Russetfur announced, "Snow.". Without much choose, Snow timidly took a step forward. A few unsure ears twitched.

"Alright Snow. It's time to prove yourself.".


End file.
